


Monster Tale - A Novelization

by Small_myth



Category: Monster Tale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_myth/pseuds/Small_myth
Summary: A novelization of the DS game Monster Tale
Kudos: 1





	Monster Tale - A Novelization

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this story

A/N: Despite being an awesome game, there is very little fan art of the game itself, and I plan on doing a sequel at some point. Any added will be of my own doing, meaning I'm going to try to keep the story including the dialogue as close to the game as I possibly can. I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it.

Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Savior

_"... There will come a dark time, in which the Monster Kingdoms are shackled in tyranny."_

_"However, a great hero will appear."_

_"A warrior who will rise up to free the land."_

_"Although a stranger to the Monster World, the hero will fight fiercely as one of us."_

_"The savior will come from a faraway place of humble origin."_

_"And so the tale begins..."_

_-From the Ancient "Monster Tale"_

***BOOOOOM***

One late night in a quiet neighborhood, were the residents fast asleep in their beds, however one's slumber would be greatly disturbed, and would lead said person into a grand adventure... like none the world would ever see. Nearing midnight in the biggest house on the street, was a twelve-year old girl fast asleep, her name was Ellie Pierce, and she was to fulfill the prophecy if she was ever to see her homeland again. High above the night sky, what seemed to be like a star, fell into the neighborhood, and the force shook the streets as well as the dreamers.

"W-What was that loud sound?" Ellie wondered "I'd better go outside and have a look around" she said to herself

Ellie quietly slipped out of bed, changed out of her pajamas, put on her white dress, and grabbed her brown messenger bag. Once she packed some items, did she check to see if the hallway was clear... it was, as silently as possible she headed to the kitchen, after grabbing some food and drink, and made her way to the front door. Ellie quickly checked around, before unlocking the door, headed outside before relocking it, and made her way down the street. Surprisingly enough all the houses lights were off, the moon was full and bright, and the starry sky was clear there was no need for a flashlight.

"I think it came from this direction..." Ellie said

Ellie continued to walk for about ten minutes, before reaching the outskirts, where a large forest was located, and was used by the locals to go for nature walks. It was often used by children as well, as there were many climbable trees, and sometimes that meant a trip to the hospital. As they would climb high, before dropping down from where they were, and a misplaced landing could mean a broken limb. Thankfully that never happened to her, as she always climbed down the tree, rather than drop down, and the latter was something her parents forbid her from doing.

"Maybe something happened in the forest." Ellie murmured

Taking the well-worn path, did she continue onwards, until she pushed a couple of bushes aside, and found herself at one of the small clearings. Unbeknownst to Ellie that night, did the object she would just discover, had transported itself in order to find _her_ , and bring her to where her destiny awaited.

"Hmm, it looks like there's some kind of bracelet here. Wow! There's a bright glow coming from it!" Ellie stated "S-Something's strange is happening." she yelped

Ellie did her best to shield her eyes, as the glow became even stronger, until the force of it knocked her out, and upon passing out did the bracelet... _attached itself to Ellie's wrist_. Than another flash of light could be seen, as both the bracelet, and the girl vanished in the night. Far away in another world, could a groan be heard, slowly did Ellie open her eyes, and shake her head to get rid of the grogginess. Dazed and somewhat confused did she slowly stand, looking around she could clearly see, she was no longer in the forest, and appeared to be in a doorway. What's more was that the band she saw, was now on her wrist, and began to wonder if it was the reason as to why she was transported.

"Whoa, what is this place? How did I get here?" Ellie wondered "And more importantly... how do I get home?" she wondered

Ignoring the nagging feeling, that she should go on the path to her right, did Ellie headed down the left path, and found herself at a closed door. Seeing a switch just below it, she tried to reach for it, and seeing that it was futile did Ellie headed in the opposite direction.

"Maybe there's a stick in the other direction I can use to activate that switch." Ellie said

*Moments later*

"This strange statue seems to react to the band I'm wearing." Ellie said "I wonder what will happen if I stand in front of it." she wondered

_'Focus! Fire! All you have to do is focus... and fire'_

"I feel different somehow..." Ellie murmured "But what was that voice?" she asked

*A few minutes later*

"Strange! I thought it would take longer to focus." Ellie muttered "Hello! Little guy, can you help me out? I'm lost and... WHOA." she yelped

Trying out the new move 'Band Blaster', could the switch be easily hit, upon entering the next area did Ellie see a star-shaped monster, and upon attempt to ask for directions... much to her shock the monster attacked. Straightaway did Ellie use the band's power to defend herself, moving throughout the ancient ruins, did she continue on the only path she could currently tread, and would soon meet a new friend. Like most movies that dealt with exploration, not too mention the adventure stories she was told, were there pits filled with spikes, and Ellie took a step back before making a running leap. After clearing the two pits, did she fan herself a bit, before continuing onwards to where the path lead her, and soon her quest would really begin.


End file.
